


Glass

by suzuyaaaaa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Hurt & Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kuroneki, M/M, Nightmare, Shironeki - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuyaaaaa/pseuds/suzuyaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki has a very bad dream about Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> so much angst wowowowow!!!! thank u for clicking on this and pls enjoy tho

“What’s one thousand minus seven?”

_Crunch._ Kaneki’s eyes shoot open which causes his black bangs to fall into his eyes. The checkerboard tiles underneath him spread out as far as he can see, and he’s afraid to look up. He feels numb, more numb than he’s been feeling lately since he doesn't even feel his toe separating from his body. Kaneki tilts his head down slightly to take a look at his pale foot, expecting to see something missing. His heart stops when all his toes are intact, black nails and all. “I said, what’s one thousand minus seven?”

A scream reverberates throughout and room and echoes in Kaneki’s ears, and the cry isn’t from his own throat. The half-ghoul flicks his head up to find himself a few feet away from Yamori who towers in front of his victim. Guilt runs through his blood as relief floods his body; he wouldn’t be prey to Yamori’s torture today, a day he never though would come. He can hear a murmur from the victim, likely an attempt to give the number to answer Yamori’s question, and the torturer chuckles in reply. “I think you deserve a reward for today, don’t you?” The victim wheezes and chains begin to rattle in panic, metal clanking against the floor as the victim stomps their toeless feet. Kaneki gulps back vomit at the horrific sight as Yamori grabs a scalpel from his table of tools before kneeling down to pick up one of the victim’s feet. Kaneki’s heart climbs into his throat, and he lets out a choked sob when he meets the victim’s gaze, his mouth gagged and his cheeks soaked with sadness.

“Kaneki-kun, you know Nagachika, don’t you?” Hide screeches as Yamori slices the back of his ankle and severs the tendon, more tears leaking from the blond’s eyes and down his face. Kaneki stands up from his own seat to rush forward. Suddenly, his body stiffens, and Kaneki is forced to freeze in place by some unknown force. “I’m giving your boy a prize!” Hide sends him a pleading gaze, and Kaneki’s chest throbs with pain. Yamori walks around behind Hide with a painfully slow pace, tipping the chair to cause Hide to collapse onto the ground. The ghoul proceeds to unlock the shackles on the human’s feet, and Kaneki’s face lights up with hope as he attempts to race over again and scoop Hide up only to fail, still unable to move a muscle. Hide, chestnut eyes glimmering with happy tears, manages to sit up before trying to stand, but as soon as he places weight on one of his feet, he falls backwards with a bang, limbs hitting the ground with loud slaps of skin on marble.

“HIDE!” Kaneki screams as he tries to activate his rinkaku. His frustration turns into tears when he can’t access the muscles needed for his kagune. Yamori chuckles and flips Hide over so he’s sitting on his knees. Kaneki chokes on his own saliva and tries to leap forward and grasp Hide, but the torture chamber seems to expand and pull Hide further and further away. Suddenly, he is drowning, and he can't breathe. He only hears the panicked beating of his own heart in his ears as Yamori reaches down and unbuttons Hide’s jeans to swipe them down the human’s legs. His entire body feels like it's on fire, worse than any torture he's had to endure, and he starts cracking his fingers over and over and over as he attempts to move somehow to reach Hide.

Kaneki’s eyes burn with hot tears as he tries to screech at Yamori to stop, but all he can let out is incoherent wails and growls. His surroundings darken, and Yamori begins to strip Hide in slow motion. He tries to pull his gaze away, but his head can’t move. “Look at how _beautiful_ he is, Kaneki-kun,” Yamori rasps as he leans down to deepen the cuts in Hide’s ankles to thoroughly paralyze him. Hide yelps in pain and throws himself further across the floor as Kaneki swings an arm out towards him, but Yamori firmly grasps Hide’s hips and drags him back. The sound of Hide’s chest squeaking against the floor as he’s snatched into Yamori’s clutches makes Kaneki’s skin crawl. He can feel his kakugan activate as his rinkaku finally comes out, red tentacles lashing in fury. The force holding him in place releases him, and he races towards Yamori faster than he ever has in his life. He’s almost there, and he just needs to make it a few more feet to grab Hide, and-

“ _KA-NE-KI_!!!!” Hide screams from underneath his gag as the half-ghoul witnesses Yamori thrust into him from behind. The restrictive force suddenly comes back and freezes Kaneki in place, and he can’t move anything, not even his arms like before. “FUCKING HELP ME-” Hide wails before Yamori slaps a large hand over his mouth to silence him. Kaneki releases a sharp sob as Hide’s squinted eyes shoot open as his pelvis is shoved forward with another thrust.

“Nagachika, GOD! You’re _much_ more cooperative than Kaneki-kun!” Kaneki lets out a yell and feels all the veins by his kakugan raise up, and his kagune flies everywhere but never close enough to smack Yamori away. “Is this your first time, Nagachika-kun?” Hide screams from behind Yamori’s hand as Kaneki swings his body vigorously to get the rinkaku closer, to try and hit Yamori away with all his might.

“STOP HURTING HIM!” Yamori ducks underneath one tentacle which managed to swipe where his head was. “STOP HURTING HIDE!” Hide’s voice cracks when a wail rips through his throat and blood runs down his thighs. “STOP IT!” Another failed attack. “I SAID STOP IT!” Yamori cackles as Hide arches his back, both of them releasing at the same time. “S-STOP!”

Kaneki wheezes as he’s completely blinded by tears, and Hide falls down on the tiles like a limp doll. He can’t hear his best friend breathing, he can’t hear his best friend’s heartbeat, _he can’t hear Hide-_

“Kaneki-kun, don’t you know?” Kaneki’s head snaps up as his legs collapse beneath him. He musters all the strength he has left to reach out for Hide only to fall flat on the ground. Yamori steps forward as Kaneki glances up through his sweaty bangs, and he watches Yamori’s foot gently lay on Hide’s back before stepping all the way through. The shattering of Hide’s bones earns a cry of anguish from the half-ghoul. It sounds just like glass. 

“All of the disadvantage in this world stems from a person’s lack of ability.”

Kaneki raises his head up even further to see _her_ draped across Yamori, her violet hair gleaming in the cold light. Kaneki begins to dry-heave and crawl over to Hide, the blond’s hair dotted with blood. He stutters out Hide’s name again and again while lifting Hide’s head up. His eyes are rolled back into his head, and Kaneki lets out a choked sob and clutches the corpse in a tight embrace. She reaches down and harshly tilts Kaneki’s head up while he laces his skeletal fingers into Hide’s soft locks. Rize delivers a gentle, condescending smile.

“All the the disadvantage in this world stems from _your_ lack of ability, Ken.”

-

“HIDE!” Kaneki shrieks at the top of his lungs, unleashing his rinkaku throughout the apartment and proceeding to destroy everything in the bedroom. _I have to save Hide, I have to save Hide, I have to save Hide!_ Kaneki’s vision is blurred with blood and tears as his tentacles thrash around his environment, and he howls again when a pair of hands grasps his shoulders before the stranger began to shake him. “DON’T TOUCH ME, YAMORI! DON’T TOUCH HIDE!”

Kaneki’s yells come to a halt when he’s slapped across the face. The pain instantly runs up to his kakugan, and the half-ghoul yelps when something soft is pressed against his lips. “K-Kaneki, _fuck_ ,” someone mutters through the multiple kisses they dot across Kaneki’s face, their tone coated in worry as they completely embrace Kaneki and rub their fingers gently above his kakuhou. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

Kaneki gasps when his vision focuses. His hair is white like it’s been for the past year, and he inhales the familiar scent of citrus mixed with something he can’t describe as anything other than home. Hide hugs him even more tightly while he retracts his kagune, but he’s unable to deactivate his kakugan. Hide pulls away, running a hand through his sweaty hair before kissing Kaneki again and again and _again._ Kaneki’s heart slows down when Hide pulls away at last to caress his cheeks with calloused hands. “Did you have a nightmare?” Kaneki gulps and gazes into Hide’s dark eyes as he gives a nearly imperceptible nod. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kaneki shakes his head instead and slams Hide into his chest. And then, he begins to cry.

Hide silently wipes away each of Kaneki’s tears while the latter refuses to let go of the blond’s waist, cracking his knuckles slowly before turning his head into Hide, nuzzling into his hair. “Y-You were being violated,” he blurts out. Hide freezes and tilts his head up to meet Kaneki’s gaze. The half-ghoul’s left hand covers his kakugan in embarrassment which turns Hide’s lips downward. “I-I couldn’t stop him! I couldn’t stop Y-Yamori, and... it was my fault.” Kaneki exhales and pulls Hide even closer than he was before. “I-I wasn't strong enough, Hide. I had all this strength I built up to save everyone, and I couldn't even save you!”

Hide tsks softfully but not rudely, and he strokes Kaneki’s snowy hair while tracing circles and triangles on his back. “Kaneki, I’m not helpless, you know.” The smaller boy sniffles and pulls away slightly to meet Hide’s gaze with a fearful stare. Even with his kakugan, Kaneki looks so small and afraid like the time his aunt threw out all his books. “I'm a grown man, ‘Neki-”

Kaneki cuts him off abruptly by suddenly letting out a loud sob, and his face flushes red in anger. “Y-You’re helpless against ghouls! A-And don’t call me ‘Neki!” Hide gulps as Kaneki firmly grips his shoulders. He reaches up to cup Hide’s face between his hands while capturing the blond’s attention this time with a glare as dark as night. “I can't protect everyone, b-but... I have to protect _you._ ” Kaneki’s voice is tinted with concern and determination as his eye shifts to a back light charcoal, like a pencil sketch, the other still captured by the activated kakugan.

Hide smiles sadly and slowly removes Kaneki’s hands so he can encapsulate the half-ghoul in a loose embrace. “Whatever threat was there, it's gone, Ken,” Hide whispers into Kaneki’s ear, “and I'm alright. I'll protect myself along with you. Even safer than before!” Kaneki doesn't say anything, but Hide can feel a frown pressed into his shoulder, and he sighs. “I'm alright, though. I promise I'm right here, right now, holding you and losing sleep.” Kaneki remains silent, but the frown turns up into a small smile. “I'm not going to leave you, you know. You still have to teach me to make less shitty coffee.” That gets a weak snicker from Kaneki, and Hide knows he’s saved his boyfriend once again. 

The lovers sit in comfortable silence as Kaneki nestles into the crook of Hide’s neck to listen to his heartbeat. He clasps one of Hide’s hands and begins to squeeze it to the human’s soft pulse. He feels soothed and at peace, an extreme shift from the mood from a few moments ago. Hide leans back against the headboard of their bed and licks his lips as Kaneki leans into him even more. “I don't want you to live your life in fear, though, Ken.”

Kaneki shifts to look up and Hide with his left eye, the kakugan fully retracted. Hide’s hazel eyes meet Kaneki’s stare while neither of them speak again. He’s abruptly stopped squeezing Hide’s hand, but the other squeezes his instead. His warm breath fans across the half-ghoul’s face, Kaneki breaks the silence with a deep sigh. He collapses weakly into Hide’s chest and intertwines their fingers together. “I shouldn't do that, should I?” Hide gives a small nod before Kaneki groans and falls back onto the bed and out of Hide’s arms. The human wraps Kaneki’s legs tighter around his hips and laces his fingers with the other boy’s once again. “I want to stop, Hide-”

“Then you will stop. I'll help you stop.” Kaneki’s head flicks up, his chin pressed against his chest, and he tries to lift himself up with his elbows before Hide crashes down onto him. Kaneki lets out a gag as the bedsprings creak, and Hide snickers before pouting when Kaneki flicks his forehead. Kaneki rolls his eyes but is unable to hide his growing smirk. “We can do this together, okay?” Hide asks with a sweeter tone, his pout shifting into a gentle smile as leans his forehead against Kaneki’s. 

Kaneki gulps and starts to count the faint freckles on across Hide’s nose even though he can barely see them at this time of night. A kiss on his cheek pulls him out of his thoughts. “Together?” Hide asks quietly. 

Kaneki blinks and stares back at Hide again, this time into his eyes. “T-Together.”

As their lips meet in the darkness, Kaneki feels one of his fleeting moments when he isn't afraid. Instead of the moment flying away as quickly as it came, though, it stays. And it stays. And it stays.

He will let go, he will finally live. There won't be anything to be scared of.

**Author's Note:**

> I love suffering :)) thank u for reading and sorry for typos!! have a lovely day/afternoon/evening!
> 
> [hmu on my main tumblr](http://lilacgrowth.tumblr.com/) [or my tg one!](http://suzuyaaaaa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
